


Better To Have Loved And Lost

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vampires, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry had thought he'd lost everything when the body of his boyfriend was found on the side of the road. What he hadn't expected the horror he'd be facing when his boyfriend suddenly rose from the grave. His mission, to find who turned him and make him pay, no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

“Look Bare, I’ll be home before you know it, Mick’s coming to get me,” Leo said as he leaned against his broken down car, the fall air whipping him in the face as he adjusted his glasses.

“I know I’m a worrywart, but this is scary. All these people have been going missing.”

“I know, but I promise I’ll be fine. Look, how about you get the cocoa ready, get in something comfy, and I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Leo smirked, seeing lights approaching him, slowing down. “I see Mick now. I’ll be home in a few.”

“I’ll hold you to that Leo, I’ll be waiting.”

“Alright, I love you Bare.”

“I love you too Snowflake,” Barry said, hanging up reluctantly. Instead of sitting around Barry went to the kitchen, making Leo’s favorite cocoa, taking the glasses and leftover whip cream upstairs. He tore through his drawers, pulling out one of Leo’s oversized sweaters. He changed into it, waiting in bed for his boyfriend. Ten minutes passed, Barry passing time by playing on his phone, occasionally texting Leo emojis. Suddenly Mick’s name popped up on his phone, the younger man answering immediately. “Where are you guys?”

“Well, that’s up to your boyfriend. I can’t find Leo anywhere?” At this Barry’s eyebrows furrowed, sitting up in bed, a wave of concern washing over his body. His arm hair stuck up and goosebumps covered his body.

“He called ten minutes ago and said you were pulling up then.”

“That wasn’t me. I had to grab gas, I just got here. I’ve looked in the car and everything, I haven’t seen him. I swear I’m leaving your ass if you’re trying to scare me!” Mick yelled, Barry, crawling out of bed, covering his free ear with his hand.

“Mick, please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Come on Leo! Bare’s scared now!” Mick said, Barry, grabbing his pants.

“I’m on my way.” He said throwing on his pants messily with one hand, trying to find his shoes.

“Hold up, I just saw him move from the forest line. I’m going to kick his ass.” Mick grumbled, walking around to the other side of the car, walking across the road in a jog. As he approached the ditch he froze, seeing the body of his longtime best friend, knowing it was him immediately notice Leo’s favorite plush vest.

“Oh my god.” Barry froze hearing the shock in Mick’s voice.

“Mick? Mick, what’s wrong?”

“Bare, I need to call the cops.”

“What! Why?!” Barry yelled, Mick breathless.

“I found Leo, I need to call the cops. Just stay home.”

“No, I’m on my way,” Barry said, leaving against Mick’s plea. The ride over was sickening, Barry’s mind picturing the worse things it could conjure. When he’d gotten there the area was already covered in cops and an ambulance, Barry looking around to see if he could find one of either of the two men. Spotting Mick, Barry ran over to him, the man speaking to the cops. He ducked under the tape, the cops following behind in a rush. “Mick! Where is he!?” Barry yelled, Mick and the officer looking at him as the cops grabbed his arms.

“Barry,” Mick said, his eyes solemn, making Barry stop in place. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Barry whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. “I don't believe you. Let me see.”

“Sir he’s being taken to the morgue.” The officer said, Barry, breaking down, falling to his knees. Mick kneeled down, the youngers fingers digging into the road.

“Mick! What happened, what happened.” Barry repeated, tears pouring down his face. Mick wrapped his arms around Barry, the young man holding onto the burlier man. 

Mick drove Barry to the police station, an officer following them in Barry’s car, the whole way there Barry just sat, curled up in his seat. When they got there Mick and Barry followed the officers down to the morgue, the walk down the basement hallway was agonizing. Barry clung to Mick, body shaking as they approached the door. The officer said something, but Barry was in shock, he couldn’t understand what he was saying, his eyes were focused on the door. The officer opened the door, Barry greeted by the sight of a single body sitting on a table, the white sheet placed over the face, the medical examiner beside it with a sad look on his face. Barry hid behind Mick as they walked in, stopping when they were in front of the table.

“I must warn you, we haven’t gotten around to cleaning up the body.” The medical examiner said and peeled the sheet down to show the face of Barry boyfriend, the cold remains of his lover. Stepping forward Barry looked down, taking in the sight of his pale lovers remains. Immediately he noticed the bruising around his throat, the parts not covered in blood and what appeared to be bite marks.

“What happened?” Barry asked as tears came to his eyes, reaching out a hand.

“Please don't touch, we haven’t done an examination.” The man said, Barry slowly retracting his hand as Mick wrapped an arm around him. “Since we haven’t had a proper look at the body the cause of death is undetermined.”

“What it appears to be is that someone stopped to help, for some reason there was an altercation, it looks like a dog or animal of some sort attacked his neck, the attacker at some point strangled him, whether it was before or after the animal attack.” The officer said, looking at Barry. The young man teared up, wanting to touch Leo’s face, to let him know he’s there. “What about the person that was in woods?” Barry said, Mick eyes going wide as he remembered.

 

“What person?” The officer asked, Mick, turning and explaining. 

“I forgot, I went across the street because I saw someone duck behind the tree. When I found Leo, I forgot about the person.”

“We’ll take a look into it. We'll do our best to find the killer.” Barry nodded, watching the medical examiner drape the sheet over Leo’s face.

 

The night was long, Barry couldn’t go home, he was numb, his body on autopilot. Instead, he stayed at Mick’s that night, too broken to care, leaving Mick to take care of Barry.

Leo’s funeral came and went, his funeral a closed casket. He was still out of it, crying most of the time as the truth still set in that he would have no more time with Leo. He wouldn’t get to see his smile anymore, wouldn’t get to kiss him, or spend any more time with the man he loved, Barry lost in the world. Instead.  He sat, staring at the black casket, not even questioning why it was closed. It’d probably been Mick’s suggestion, it had made sense at the time.

Even as the week folded into a month Barry hadn’t questioned it. He continued to sleep on the couch, unable to face the bedroom where he’d waited while his boyfriend had been killed.

He’d only went back into his bedroom when he went to clean it, to pack his boyfriends things in boxes. Instead of packing things Barry had picked up Leo’s jacket, cuddling up with it on the bed, ignoring the calls from Mick. He’d heard him enter the house, taking the key that Leo had given him. When he’d found Barry he just watched him, curled up in Leo’s jacket, eyes looking off into nothing.

“Barry, you need to get out.”  Barry didn’t talk, he just stared. Mick walked over, looking at the young man. “Get up. Leo wouldn’t want you moping like this.” Barry just broke into more tears, curling up more. 

“I’m never going to see him again.” He cried, Mick, sitting beside him. Patting Barry’s thigh Mick just sat with him, tearing up as well, keeping Barry company. 

“Let’s get lunch, visit Leo’s grave.” He said, but Barry didn’t move. “Come on, you haven’t been there since we buried him.”

“I can’t…I’m not going to be able to do this without him.” Mick sigh, pulling Barry up into a hug. 

“I know, I miss him too. He was like my brother, but now he’s with Lisa.”

“I can’t do this Mick, I can’t, I can’t, I can't.” Barry cried, cuddling up against Mick. They rocked for a little bit, Barry calming down an hour away.

“Let’s go see him.” Barry nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around Mick, letting him caring him out of the house.

They’d returned home after visiting the cemetery, followed by lunch before Mick dropped him off, Barry feeling slightly better. Walking into his home Barry went back upstairs to his bedroom. Removing Leo ’s jacket, Barry held it up to his nose, taking a sniff of the remainder of Leo’s scent, tears coming back to his eyes. Suddenly a whisper came in his ear as hands grabbed him by the upper arms.

“I love it on you Bare.” The voice said and before Barry knew it he was being pushed down on the bed. Barry let out a scream, as he was held in place by his wrists, eyes shooting up to stare at his attack. He expected some thug, taking advantage of a distraught man with no one around, But what he saw was the familiar face of his lover. In horror and confusion at the sight of his supposedly dead boyfriend, Barry stopped thrashing. “Hey babe, miss me?” He smirked down at Barry, the man looking rougher than Barry remembered. His clothing seemed darker than anything he’d seen in Leo’s closet, Leo dressed in black head to toe. 

“Leo?” Barry's voice broke, tears in his eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Where have you been? You were dead, I saw your body.” Leo smirked, tongue wiping across his teeth.

“I go by Len now babe, as for where I’ve been.” Leo, now Len, looked down at him and Barry watched in horror as Len’s face morphed into a beast's face, fang growing from his mouth, eyes glowing white as they stared at him hungrily. “I’ve been going through a little change,” Barry screamed, trying to pull away, wrist in a tight hold against the bed sheets. “Shut up!” Len slammed him down, glaring at Barry who cried in fear of the monster that had replaced his once nerves boyfriend. Barry still whimpered as he stared up at Len, body shaking as he looked up at the monsters face. “There’s a good boy. Now, let me tell you what’s going to happen.” He said, shifting one of Barry’s wrist into the other hand, using his free hand to caressing his cheek. “I have a mission, but no matter what I try to do I can’t get you out of my head. Those luscious lips, perfect legs, the great fuck. At first, I wanted to come in here, take what I want, drain you dry as you begged for mercy…except every time I thought of you dead it made me sick. So I thought, I need a queen if I’m going to climb the ladder. You’ve been my partner in crime for everything, you love me and I love you, so it’s perfect.” The hand lowered to Barry’s chest, Len licking his lips hungrily.

“I don’t want to be like you. I want my Leo back, not some monster with his face.”

“Leo’s dead!” Len snapped, hand grabbing Barry by the thigh, pushing it open. Len wiggles himself in between them, pulling Barry into a forceful kiss, the man flinching back. In retaliation Barry bit down on Len’s lip, the younger man is met with a slap across his face. “You won’t do that shit! You are mine. Once I fuck you so good and you're begging me for more, I’ll drain you, feed you, and make you mine in our new life together.” He said, hunger in his eyes as he rubbed his groin against Barry’s thigh. 

“No!” Barry squirmed, trying to kick Len off of him.

“You’re beautiful…my beautiful queen.” Len said as he lowered his mouth to Barry’s throat, the fangs brushing up against his throat. “Or maybe I’ll change you, then we can have crazy sex.” Barry whimpered against Len, the man pushing his head to the side. As he leaned down to his ideal spot, Len opens his mouth to take a bite, leaving Barry to wait for the agonizing pain. Instead, Len screamed in agony as he pulled away from Barry’s neck, skin sizzled and slowly healing as he growled at the younger man, still pinned down.

“You fucking bitch,” he growled, fangs out as he stared down at the steel cross around Barry’s neck. The glimmering of the sun casting through the window onto the cross, shining onto Len’s face, the man’s face falling. Barry was crying as Len stayed still for a moment, eyes following the chain up Barry’s neck, to the distraught face of his boyfriend. “Oh god.” He pulled away, throwing himself up against the wall.

Barry sat up, curling up on the bed, expecting Len to attack again, but just watched as he stared at his hands. Suddenly he broke down into tears, sliding down the wall and hiding in his knees. “Leo?” Barry asked, slowly sliding off the bed, the man just shook his head, trying to hide away from Barry. “Leo?” He said again, getting an arm’s length away. Reaching out he touched Len’s arm, the man looking up at him with horrified eyes.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled, pulling away, but Barry just moved forward. Len watched as Barry cupped his cheeks, the vampire leaning into it.

“What happened to you Snowflake?” He asked, freezing when Len leaned forward and laid his head on his shoulder.

“I don't know, but I’m so hungry and I can’t control myself.” He cried, clinging to Barry, the younger holding him close. “I'm so sorry Bare.” Barry cradled Len, rocking him as he cried, his eyes drying out not too long after, but they stayed like that. “Barry, don’t take off your mother necklace, no matter what, it’ll keep you safe from me.” Barry nodded, kissing his forehead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning please read: This chapter contains smut. If you do not like smut its at the end of the italicized section.

Leo sat on the bed, Barry checking his body out for wounds. “How is this possible? What happened Leo?”

 

“I don’t remember. I was talking to you and I saw headlights, I thought it was Mick.” Leo said, head in his hands.

 

“Are there more like you? Where have you been for a month?”

 

“I don’t know Barry. I woke up alone, hungry, and the back seat of my own body. I woke up in the morgue, an hour or so later. I just switched my body out with someone else’s.” I’ve been squatting, just thinking of you.” Leo said, leaning against Barry’s shoulder, the younger man rubbing his hand up the back of Leo’s head.

 

“Let's lay down for a minute, you look tired,” Barry said, helping Leo to his feet. He pulled him to bed, the older man using Barry’s lap as a pillow, the younger man watching as he cuddled his thigh, finding safety in it as he let down his guard to relax. Barry watched him, mind wandering as he still couldn’t fathom what had just happened. His hand grabbed his necklace, staring at the silver chain, mind wandering to Leo. The day he met him was much like the day he had died, except it was raining and he’d blown a tire out.

 

_Barry had been driving down the road as a slow pace, his windshield wipers old and in need of replacing. That’s the only reason he’d seen Leo, leaning against his car, dripping wet. He wasn’t going to stop, until a couple cars ahead of him hit a puddle of deep water, splashing the unfortunate man. Barry had pulled in behind Leo, the man looking like he’d expected a fist fight to finish off his day. Grabbing his umbrella and turning off his car Barry got out, walking over to Leo with a peaceful smile. “Do you need a hand?” He said, making sure he was in arm's length, making sure he was covered from the rain, his glasses covered with water._

 

_“That’d be great. Do you have a phone I can borrow? I got out to check my tire and I locked my door out of habit, with my phone and keys still inside. I just need to call my brother, he can get it unlocked.”_

 

_“Sure. How long have you been out here?” Barry asked, looking for his phone with his one hand._

 

_“An hour, something like that,” Leo said, taking off his glasses to clean the water off._

 

_“Why don’t I give you a lift? You’ve waited long enough.” Barry smiled, Leo reaching out his hand with a smile, putting his glasses on the back on with the other, now able to see his savior clearly._

 

_“Leonard Snart.” He said, his face lighting up as he looked Barry up and down._

 

_“Barry Darhk,” Barry said, shaking his hand. “Come on then Leo,” Barry said, turning and pulling Leo by the hand, the man behind him almost slipping to keep up. As they got in the car Leo apologized about getting Barry’s car seat wet. Barry grabbed the blanket from his back seat, all the while assuring the man that it was fine. As he handed it the Leo, the man’s hand brushed against his, Leo staring up at Barry with steamed up glasses, just staring at the man that was the answer to his prayer._

 

_“So...where are we going?” Barry asked, breaking Leo out of his trance, the man looking down, muttering a thank you as he took the blanket. Wrapping it around himself, Leo trying to break the awkwardness. “My apartment, I can make you hot cocoa for helping me,” Leo said, sparing a glance at Barry who was smirking at him. Barry found Leo charming, but a nervous man. Given the chance, in any other circumstance, Barry was sure he wouldn’t be able to talk to him, but the younger man was going to give him the chance._

 

_“Do you have a spare key...since yours are in your car?” Leo looked defeated, sighing as he dropped his head. “My house it is,” Barry said, getting back on the interstate. Leo called his brother, Mick about his car, getting teased for it. By the time they reached the apartment building Leo had a ride home planned, but time to kill, so that’s how he ended up making hot chocolate in Barry’s kitchen. Barry watched from the living room, texting on his phone, texting his best friend about Leo, even snapping a picture to send._

 

_“So that’s the fundamentals of making the perfect hot cocoa. You’ve got to have the perfect dose whip cream, sprinkles, and mini marshmallows.” He said as he walked into the living room, handing Barry the mug._

 

_“You are a man of many talents Mr. Snart,” Barry said, blowing on it, followed by taking a sip. “And a man after my own heart.” Leo’s face lit up, the man adjusting his glasses._

 

_“What I lack in luck I make up for in amazing cocoa.”_

 

_“So your brother?”_

 

_“Not really my brother, we were just raised together in foster care. Mick’s a great guy, he's tough, knows how to knock heads together if the situation ever occurs.” As the last word fell from Leo’s mouth a knock came from the door, Barry shooting up to go get it. When he opened it, there stood a muscular man, smiling as he looked down at Barry._

 

_“I’m looking for my brother. Scrawny, a bit of a nerd/baby.” He said, Barry, smiling and letting him in._

 

_“I’m not a baby,” Leo said, placing his cocoa down._

 

_“Mick Rory.” He said, holding his hand out to Barry, the younger man smiling down at him._

 

_“Barry Darhk.” Barry shook his hand, smirking._

 

_“Thanks for taking care of my klutz of a brother.”_

 

_“Please, he was super nice. Most guys that meet me are like smash or nah. A real gentleman you are Leo Snart.” At the Leo blushed, making both Mick and Barry smile._

 

_“Thank you for letting me stay,” Leo said, a silence following behind him. “Well, we should go get my car,” Leo said, rushing out, Mick sighing as he waved back at Barry. To say Barry was a tad bummed out that Leo hadn’t made a move was an understatement. Barry sighed to himself, picking everything up._

 

_Barry saw Leo twice after that, the second time was much like the first, except Barry just took him to get gas. The third was a dead battery, Barry taking him back to his place, just watching Netflix while they waited for Mick to get off work. They sat close to one another, Leo’s hands clenched together between his legs, trying to give Barry as much space as possible. Barry laid against the back of the couch, watching a crime documentary, sneaking looks at Leo._

 

_“Hey.” He said abruptly, turning to face Barry, who smirked at the nervous man._

 

_“Hey.”_

 

_“Hey-so I was wondering...would you, um...are you gay?” Barry rolled his eyes, grabbing Leo by the cheek, pulling him into a kiss. Leo’s eyes went wide, Barry leaning forward to wrap his arms around the older man. Pushing off his knees Barry found himself sitting on Leo’s thighs, pushing Leo down on the couch, dominating his mouth. The man shook as he held his hands out, unsure what to do with them. Barry pulled away slowly, smirking down at the man._

 

_“Maybe.” He wiggled against Leo, putting a finger to his lips. “Don’t say anything, hands on my hips for yes, on my chest for no.” Immediately Leo’s hands grabbed him around the hips, Barry smiling wider. Standing up he grabbed Leo by his hands, dragging him up. “Bedroom.” Leo followed a smirk on his face, Barry pulling him by his hand to the bed. When they reached the edge of it the younger pushed Leo onto it, the man landing with his legs apart, draping over the edges. Barry removed his top, giving Leo a sneak peek before finding himself between the other man's legs. He unbuttoned his pants, Leo pushing his hips up so Barry could slide his pants off. The younger man smiled up at Leo. teasingly licking Leo’s cock through his boxers. He watched, propped up on his elbows, moaning as he felt Barry’s hand squeeze his balls, watching playfully. “There are condoms and lube in the drawer.” He pointed as he stood, removing his pants and boxers in one swoop. Leo hurried, grabbing the drawer handle and opening it. He grabbed the condoms and lube out as Barry climbed back on him, kissing up his stomach, pushing Leo’s shirt out of the way so he could attack the man’s nipples. Leo groaned as Barry took the bud into his mouth, nipping at it while his fingers made busy with rubbing the other.  He proceeded to switch, Leo’s breath getting shallow as he watched carefully._

 

_“W-who topping?” Leo said with a blush, Barry pulling away with glowing eyes._

 

_“You are.” He said, grabbing a condom and the lube._

 

_“What do you want me to do?” Leo asked, taking the two items._

 

_“Whatever you feel like,” Barry said, removing Leo’s shirt the rest of the way, making his way towards his boxers. He pulled them off in a swift movement, Leo going red at his exposed body, feeling self-conscious. “Don’t be nervous,” Barry said, opening the condom, rolling it on the other man. Barry coated his fingers in lube, smiling as he laid on his back. Leo looked over in confusion to see Barry insert a digit into his hole, the younger man smiling wider when he saw Leo push himself up onto his elbows. “Like the view?”_

 

_“I love it,” Leo whispered, leaning over and kissing the other man. Barry moaned as he inserted a second finger, thrusting them hard and as deep as he could into himself, wanting nothing more than to feel Leo. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He whispered against Barry’s lips, the younger slowing down with a whimper. “That’s a good boy.” He said, Barry, looking up at Leo with a pout as his fingers brushed through his tight hole._

 

_Leo watched him, his face heating up and fogging his glasses. Barry smiled, using his free hand to remove the glasses, getting a clear look at Leo’s eyes. “Beautiful,” Barry said as Leo grabbed the lube, swallowing as he looked down at Barry. He coated himself as he watched Barry thrusting his fingers in._

 

_“Are you ready?” Barry nodded, mouth open as he whined, removing his fingers. Leo climbed over him, positioning himself between Barry’s legs. He watched as he guided himself into Barry slowly, the younger man watching him moan as his hole clenched around Leo’s cock. “You’re tight, are you sure you were ready?” He asked, bottoming out in Barry, the younger man nodding._

 

_“Move...please,” Barry begged Leo, responding by pushing his legs open and pulling out only to thrust back in. Barry whimpered at the stretch of his hole, Leo trying to hit any angle he could, trying to brush against Barry’s prostate. For a moment Barry only heard his gasps and whines as Leo stared at him. He was looking at Barry temptingly, licking his lips as he thrust, this time sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. Barry cried out, throwing his hands up around Leo’s neck. Pulling himself up, Barry pulled Leo into a sloppy kiss, the man eagerly kissing back._

 

_“Does that feel good?” Leo asked, looking at Barry when he pulled away from the kiss._

 

_“Really good...harder.” Leo did as told, thrusting faster and harder. Barry cried out as Leo had found the angle that kept sending those shocks up his spine. Barry opening his legs farther, despite the pain of the stretch. He leaned down, Barry’s hands wrapped around his shoulder and wrist, smiling up at him. “Fuck!” Barry cried out, scratching Leo’s back as his body tensed. He was close, Leo slowing his thrust down, kissing Barry. He dominated his mouth, forcing his tongue into Barry’s mouth, his tongue exploring what he could. Barry’s hands moved back around Leo’s shoulders, the man pulling away so he could attack Barry’s neck. He nipped and sucked tiny bruises into his neck and shoulder, Leo thrusting in hard._

 

_“You’re very beautiful Barry.” He said as he sped back up in his thrust, driving Barry close to insanity. “I could fuck you like this all night, fast, slow, back to fast.”_

 

_“Make me cum Leonard, please.” He begged, tears in his eyes as he felt a tightness in his cock, which bounced between them from the thrusts._

 

_“I will,” Leo swore, grabbing Barry’s cock and jerked Barry with each thrust. The younger threw his head back and moaned, his body overwhelmed as he begged Leo not to stop. The older man smirked as he noted the whine, watching as Barry cried out, cumming onto both of their stomachs. He clamped down one Leo, the man trying to get a few more thrust in, ending with him spilling inside Barry. The younger man cried out again, feeling some of the sperm leaking out, sobbing to Leo. He collapsed onto Barry, the younger holding onto him and taking in everything around them. They were gasping, sweaty, and Barry couldn’t be any happier. Closing his eyes he needed to take a moment to relax, his legs burning at the stretching. “I think I broke the condom.” Leo said, Barry chuckling but not responding as he held Leo close._

  
  


He hadn’t even noticed how exhausted his body was until he woke up that night, the room in total darkness. Barry’s eyes drooped as he stretched, reaching over and turning the lamp on, body still exhausted, but his mind racing as it tried to sort out the events of the day. Looking down Barry saw Leo’s jacket, but no one else. His heart clenched, the whole event had been a depression induced sleep. Tears fell as Barry curled up in the jacket, letting an agonized wail, shaking. A hand found Barry, clutching his shoulder and turning him. “Bare what’s wrong?” Leo asked, Barry’s eyes going wide before he tackled the man in a hug.

 

“You’re here! You're really back!” He cried, Leo, rocking them.

 

“It’s okay Bare.” He whispered, holding him close.

 

“I thought you were a dream Snowflake,” Barry said, kissing Leo.

 

“I’m here, I won’t leave again,” Leo said, kissing his forehead.

 

“So who killed you?” Barry asked, looking at Leo, who just shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, but we can’t let them go. I can barely keep myself from going feral.” Leo said, Barry, grabbing his hand and smiling at him.

 

“Okay…I’ll help you, maybe there’s a cure somewhere,” Barry said, leaning over and holding Leo.

 

“Okay…just one thing,” Leo said, the bedroom door opening as he spoke. Barry looked up to see Mick, standing in the doorway with bags in his hand. He froze as he looked at Leo, the younger man turning towards his brother.

 

“What the fuck?” He growled, looking at Leo with a flurry of emotions. Barry could see anger, hurt, betrayal, back to anger, and so on. “Leo? Is this some messed up joke because I’m not laughing.” He growled, dropping the groceries on the bedroom floor.

 

“Mick,” Barry said, climbing off the bed. “He’s different.” He explained as he approached the angry man. Barry holding his hands up to block Mick from Leo said the man looking at his brother and boyfriend.

 

“Explain-now,” Mick said through gritted teeth. Standing Leo swallowed, looking at his brother in his rageful state.

 

“Don’t freak out okay,” Leo said as Mick’s knuckles turning white as they still shook. Looking at Barry the younger stood between them, back to him. Looking up at his brother, Len’s face morphed into the beast’s face. His fang protruded over his lips a little bit, his eyes turning white. Barry took note of the veins coming from his eyes, running down his cheeks. Mick jumped back, grabbing Barry and pulling him behind him as he looked in horror at him.

 

“Mick, it’s alright,” Barry said as he tried to pull away, but Mick held him back as he stared at the monster that his brother was now. “It’s Leo...It’s my Snowflake.” Barry said as Leo’s face changed back, a worried and scared look on his face.

 

“It’s me, Mick,” Len said, Mick pointing a finger at him.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I woke up in the funeral home and switched my spot out with someone else. I’ve been a little lost, trying to figure out what’s going on with my body.” Barry looked at him, pulling his arm away from Mick and walking over to Leo, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“It’s him, Mick, I swear it.” Mick’s glare softened as he stared between the two, sighing as his body relaxed.

 

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” He asked, still standing a ways away, much to Leo’s dismay.

 

“We’re going to go look places tomorrow. The plan is to find out who killed Leo and changed him, first we have to get information about what he is.” Mick nodded, looking down.

 

“I’ll research stuff, try to help with what I got.”

 

“That’s amazing, thank you, Micky,” Leo said, Mick swallowing and walking out to the kitchen, he needed a drink.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


_ Barry cuddled into Leo’s arms, the hunger he had developed for Leo now quenched, the other man seemed pleased as he played footsies with Barry. “I love these tattoos on your arms, what do they mean?” _

 

_ “It supposes to be a prayer. Before I was the easy, laid back person, I was in this spiritual cult. It's supposed to save me from undivine creatures.” _

 

_ “Your parents were nuts?” _

 

_ “Nah, my mom was just a heavy believer. She was a nun of some sort before she had me. I never met my dad, Mom said it was an affair gone haywire.” Barry said as he looked at his tattoos. “She also said that God blessed me with great purpose, so far she’s dead and I work at Big Belly Burger. What about you?” _

 

_ “My parents and sister died in a car accident. Mick and I became foster brothers after that. I’m an engineer, just...engineering.” Barry looked up at him with a smirk, laughing as he cuddled against the older man’s chest with a glance up to his glasses-less face. That’s something Barry’s going to get used to. “So...is this going to happen again because I kind of liked it?” Leo said with a nervous smile down at the man. _

 

_ “Oh yeah, You are by far not the worst person I’ve fucked. I fucked a mime before.” _

 

_ “Really, sounds magical.” _

 

_ “He was a mime, size was exaggerated, but it was very eye-opening,” Barry said, the two breaking out in laughter. The younger laid on his chest, eyes heavy from the days' events, some part of him hoping he was there when he left. _

 

_ When he’d woken up it was to a pound on the door and Leo getting dressed as quickly and quietly as he could, Barry frowning. Sitting up he clutched the blankets to his chest, making Leo jump as he turned to grab something of his. “Hey, Barry-.” He said, seeing the unpleasant look on Barry’s face. _

 

_ “So you’re just going to leave while I’m asleep. I thought this wasn’t going to be a one night stand.” Barry said, the pounding coming again. _

 

_ “You looked so peaceful, I swear, I left my number.” Leo pointed to the nightstand. Barry grabbed the note but still frowned.  _

 

_ “Just wake me and tell me.” Frowning Leo crawled across the bed, pulling Barry into a kiss.  _

 

_ “I won’t let it happen again.” He said, the knocking coming again. _

 

_ “Who’s at the door?” Barry said as he got up, grabbing his robe and hurrying out before Leo could answer. Throwing open the door Barry was met with Mick, the older man looking back at Leo after seeing the hickies on Barry’s neck. _

 

_ “Here to get the brat.” He smirked, Barry, looking back at Leo, who already had his things gathered. _

 

_ “Well, I’ll see you around,” Barry said, Leo, stealing a kiss as he passed by.  _

 

_ “Call me later.” And with that Leo was gone, Mick giving an all-knowing smirk as he followed. _

  
  
  


A knocking on the bedroom door had caused Barry to stir from his sleep, the young man sitting up to see Leo already going to open it. Hesitantly he opened the door, shoulders relaxing as he opened the door, revealing Mick. “I got someplace you can start.” He said, crossing the room to sit down on the bed beside Barry, opening the laptop in his hands. “There’s this museum on the other side of the town. It’s a folklore and mythology museum with a Greek exhibit.” He said, pulling it up on his laptop. “When I did research on vampirism it gave me the origin of this guy getting cursed, but the full stories not online. Maybe a museum would have more information.” Barry took a look at the website, it didn’t seem like much, but it was a lead to figure out what happened to Leo.

 

“We can go, if you want to take a nap we’ll be back in a few hours,” Barry said, standing as Leo stood beside the door.

 

“Nah, just tell me what you find out, I’ll research it. I got this hunch.” Mick said, walking out of the room with his laptop.

 

“I’ll go get ready,” Leo said, smiling at Barry and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Barry swallowed, watching the door as he grabbed a black box from between the mattress and boxspring. He broke his stare with the door to look down at it, hands shaking as he knew this was his last defense in case Leo lost control, one he’s hoping won’t need to be used ever.

  
  
  


Barry and Leo walked into the museum, hand in hand as they walk straight to the directory. “Okay, Mick said to look for the Greek mythology,” Barry said as he looked up and down the sign, not finding anything for Greece.

 

“I don’t see anything,” Leo said as he skimmed his side of the board again.

 

“May I be of any assistance?”A voice said from behind Barry, making the young man jump. Turning he was met by the face of an older man, smiling from behind his glasses. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. My name’s Clifford Devoe, I’m the curator. Do you need any assistance?” He asked once more, Barry letting out a breath as he smiled at the man.

 

“Ah yes. My partner and I are writing a book on Greek Folklore and Mythology, but we noticed there isn’t a Greek section like it stated on the website.” Barry said as Leo wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

“That’s because we are currently installing a new section. Let me give you a personal tour, from one mythology lover to the next.” The man said, Barry, looking back at Leo with a smirk.

 

“Thank you.” He said as he pulled Leo with him, following the man as he led them to a roped off area. Untying the rope, Clifford unlocked the door, leading the two into the lit room. It was filled with armor, statues of creatures displayed with their biography near them on plaques. Walking through the mess, Clifford stopped, looking back at the two.

 

“Which myth are you looking for?”

 

“Currently we are writing a chapter of vampire folklore from around the world, we came across the origins being of Greek,” Leo spoke up, Clifford nodding and getting a smirk on his face.

 

“One of my favorite sections. Follow me.” He said, walking towards the back of the Greek exhibit. Barry and Leo walking behind him, looking around the room to see the depictions of the various Gods and Goddesses, passing a display of Medusa, as well as other known creatures. In Barry’s opinion, this would be a great date night for when Leo’s back to normal. Leaning against Leo's shoulder he smiled back at him, Leo smiling down at him. They came to a stop in the corner of the back room, coming to the sight of a normal looking man, aside from white eyes and fangs bared, sending a chill down Barry’s spine.

 

“I take it this the only display?” Leo asked, looking around, Clifford smiling as he looked down.

 

“Unfortunately it is. It’s truly a breathtaking myth. It’s the tale of  Ambrogio, an Italian adventurer that made his travels to Greece, settling in the city Delphi. Delphi was the city that housed the temple of Apollo, the God of the Sun. An oracle, known as The Pythia, would spend her days in the chamber of the temple, sharing prophecies. Ambrogio went in search of The Pythia, only earning a few words from her,  _ "The curse. The moon. The blood will run." _ . He took in the words, his mind processing what they could mean as he sat outside the temple for the night. When the sun rose he began to take his leave, but on his way he ran into a woman, a maiden of the temple. Her name was Selene, the sister of The Pythia, she cared for the temple and her sister when she was in her states of enchantment. Soon, after several visits to her at dawn, they fell in love and on his last day in Greece he asked for her hand. Selene agreed and they made plans to meet at dawn. Apollo had also fallen for the young maiden, becoming enraged at Ambrogio, cursing him. Ambrogio could no longer face the sun , and to hide from it he found himself in a cave that led to Hades, the God of the Underworld. He shared with him the tale, Hades striking a deal with the unfortunate soul. If Ambrogio’s could steal the silver bow of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunting, he would grant them safety in the underworld, and if he failed Ambrogio’s would have to stay with Hades, never to see Selene again.

 

Having no way to send a message to his beloved, only having parchment, he used one of the bows to kill a swan and use its blood to write poems and messages to Selene at the temple. He sent notes for 44 days before the blood ran out, Ambrogio hunted for another swan to gift to Artemis, hoping that if he couldn’t steal the bow that she would be honored enough to have her brother, Apollo, free him from the curse. Sadly the 45th day he missed the swan, using his last arrow. In his distraught state, Ambrogio collapsed as he no longer had a way to contact Selene. Artemis had been watching, taking pity on the devote man and coming down to him. He begged to borrow the bow and an arrow so he could capture the swan, so he could write another message to Selene. Artemis granted him his wish, but he ran with the bow to Hades, Artemis placing her own curse on him.  His skin burned at the touch of silver , leaving Ambrogio’s on the ground begging for forgiveness. Artemis listened as he explained his deal, his curse, and the love of his life. She gave him the ability to be a hunter, w ith speed and strength nearly parallel to herself, and she offered her own sort of deal. 

 

They would have to escape the temple of Apollo and worship her, except there was a catch. Artemis is a virgin goddess, so Ambrogio's and Selene would no longer be able to touch, but he agreed just so he could be with Selene forever. He sent a final message, to meet him at the docks, where Ambogio’s had a ship ready. When Selene arrived she found only a coffin with a note to instruct the captain and to only open the coffin after sundown. They kept their promise to Artemis, living in a cave, in Ephesus, during the day, but as the years past Selene aged. She become ill, dying. Ambrogio’s went out to hunt, gifting a swan to Artemis in exchange for Selene to join him in internity. Artemis made one last deal, giving Ambogio’s permission to touch Selene once, to drink her blood . She explained that doing so would kill her mortal body, their blood mixed together would change those who drank it, in exchange for doing it Artemis promised they would stay together forever. Ambrogio’s wanted to refuse, but Selene managed to convince him. Her body did die, but it rose to the moon to meet Artemis. Selene became the Goddess of the Moon and every night she’d reach down to touch Ambrogio's and their blood born children with her rays of light. They became known as Vrykolakas, which was translated over to what we know as vampires today.” Clifford finished, Barry speechless as he stared back at Leo, equally as speechless.

 

“That’s such a sad love story,” Barry said, Clifford, smiling over at them. 

 

“Aren't they all? I’ve had a few hearts breaks myself.” Clifford said with a laugh. 

 

“So the silver part of legend derived from that?” Leo asked, Clifford, looking over at the man. 

 

“Yes. The curse of Apollo kept Vrykolakas from the sun, Artemis’ curse of silver and gift of speed, strength, and teeth to hunt is what we see today's legends based off of it.”

 

“So, if this was the case then Ambrogio was able to use his own blood to make a pack of Vrykolakas.”

 

“It’d be the only way. I mean hypothetically any of his kin have the blood in his or her veins. It’s actually wouldn’t be a pack of Vrykolakas. In mythology, they would be called a nest, modern day they’d be known as a cult.”

 

“Well, you’ve certainly given us a lot of things to look up and write, a little more to look into Mr. Devoe,” Leo said, holding his hand out to shake Clifford’s, who accepted.

 

“You’re very welcome, Mr.-?” 

 

“Snart, Leo Snart and my boyfriend Barry Darhk.”

 

“Mr. Snart, a pleasure to meet you. If you ever need anything else I’m here.” Barry perked up, stepping forward.

 

“Do you have a number I can reach you at? In case I come across something I can ask about.” Clifford held a finger up, his mouth opens a bit as he searched his pocket with the other hand. He pulled out a card, handing it to Barry. 

 

“My personal number.” Barry took it with a smile, staring at it.

 

“Thank you, my brother may more frequent calls than us. He helps track down leads for us.”

 

“Any friend.” Clifford smiled, clapping his hands together. “I’ll show you to the doors.” He offered, leading the two back the way they came, all the way to lobby doors. “I hope the book turns out well, the stories of the past should be shared, lest we repeat our past.” He said as he opened the door, Leo walking out, but Barry standing still for a moment.

 

“Mr. Devoe...what happened to Ambrogio?”

 

“That is where the story ends. Some say he moved to France after years of living with his nest, he just left them to defend for themselves.”

 

“What happened to the nest?”

 

“Not much was written, but as a nest, they could survive better than Ambiogo. A Vrykolakas alone would drive it mad, but that’s all myth. Don’t let that drag you away from making the book the best you can.” Smiling Barry walked out, finding an arm around his waist as Clifford shut the door behind him.

 

“So what now?” Leo asked as they walked down the stairs of the museum, looking down at Barry’s stern face.

 

“Now we look into the story of Ambrogio's and Selene. Perhaps one of their kin has started their own cult...Leo can we talk real quick.” Barry stopped a few feet away from the museum steps, making Leo look at him concerningly.

 

“That looks never good when it's on your face.” He said, Barry, looking up at him.

 

“If we find your maker and can’t find a cure...I want you to stay with them. I’d rather you sane then a crazy vamped out man that’s bloodthirsty.” Leo leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, and smiling.

 

“You’re my cult Bare.” Barry smiled, closing his eyes.

 

“That’s adorable, makes me wanna puke.” A voice said from behind them, seeing a man in a trenchcoat, a cigarette in his mouth, digging for something in his trenchcoat. 

 

“Excuse me?” Barry said, turning with a glare to the man. 

 

“Name’s John Constantine. Blimey, do you have a light love?” He asked, Leo, grabbing Barry’s arms.

 

“Why the hell would give you a light, and I don’t give a fuck who you are,” Barry growled, Leo, shaking a bit.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you.” A woman’s voice said from behind them, Barry turning to see a girl in white leather with long blonde hair. “We came for our man. Let us leave with him and I won’t rip your neck out.” She said, crossing her arms.

 

“How about you and trenchcoat fuck off and I won’t kick your ass,” Barry growled, Leo holding him back.

 

“You’ve got a mouth on you, I like that.” The girl said, walking forward.

 

“Sara.” Leo jumped, turning to see another man in a trenchcoat, looking at the woman. “My names Rip Hunter.”

 

“Don’t care,” Barry growled, the man ignoring him.

 

“My compatriots and I have come to retrieve Mr. Snart. He disappeared from our eyes for a while and would very much like to take him home.” The man said, Barry, pulling Leo behind him.

 

“Too fucking bad.”

 

“We’re trying to do this politely.”

 

“I don’t fucking care. Get the fuck out of the way before I make you.”

 

“You know what, he’s human, break his bones,” Sara said, turning to show her fangs, white eyes with veins running down her cheeks.

 

“Sara!” Rip yelled, stepping between them.

 

“Does anyone have a bloody light!” John yelled, Barry, taking the chance to pull a gun from his coat, aiming it at Sara.

 

“I’ll give you a light when I blow your head off!” Barry growled, Leo, standing in shock, frozen at the sight of Barry with a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get out. I've been busy with life, I became an aunt, and I'm ready to get back to this story after coldflashweek.

 

Mick sat, tapping his foot as he was hyped up on coffee. He was currently at Jitters, on his fifth coffee brew as he looked over missing person files on his laptop. After he’d thought it through, Leo having been found in the ditch, something told him he wasn't supposed to find his brother. So here he sat, looking for any suspicious disappearances over the years. He found many suspicious once though, without a name he could only save what he found, having to compare them with Barry and Leo when he got home. Flipping to another tab Mick went over his findings over the legend of Ambrogio.

 

Suddenly a cold coffee found itself in his lap, a man flipping out beside him. “Oh god! I’m sorry, like really sorry!” He yelled as a barista ran over with a mop.

 

“Watch what you’re doing!” Mick growled, looking up to see the flustered man. He took the towel the barista had brought over and started patting Mick’s lap down. People around them chuckled while Mick went red, grabbing the man’s wrist. “Stop touching me.” He growled, the man finally catching his eyes.

 

“Sorry.” The man squeaked, Mick staring at his eyes and calming down.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Mick mumbled, grabbing the towel from his hands.

 

“I’ll buy you a coffee or something to make up for it.” The man offered, but Mick shook his head.

 

“Forget it, I’m busy,” Mick said, turning back to his screen, the man’s eyes turning to see what’s on his laptop.

 

“I love mythology, it was one of my studies in school.” That caught Mick’s attention, the man looking at the other.

 

“So do you know much about vampires?”

 

“Um..yah. The tale of Ambrogio and Selene. It’s kind of a tragic love story.”

 

“If you have a minute, can you tell me?” The man was shocked but took a seat beside Mick.

 

“I’m Ray by the way.” He said, smiling at Mick.

 

“Mick.”

  


“Barry? Where the hell did you get a gun?” Leo said in shock, Barry unwavering as he stared Sara down, the woman glaring with bared fangs.

 

“I’ve had it for years. You don’t come from where I came from without needing one.”

 

“Can we just talk about this?” Rip asked hands held high as he stepped between Sara and Barry.

 

“I’m not giving my boyfriend over to some undead, soulless bastards with bad breath,” Barry said, Sara, stepping out from behind Rip.

 

“Look princess. You can kill us, but out father wants our newest kin present immediately. That means our cult will be out for your blood.” She growled.

 

“You won’t be making it out, if you don’t give us him now, you will die,” John said from behind, Leo looking at him, but Barry kept his eyes on Sara.

 

“Then I’ll take my chances,” Barry said, firing a shot. It grazed Sara’s cheek, the she-pire coming at him with her claws out. Leo wrapped himself around Barry as Sara clawed at them, hissing as he rolled them onto the ground. Barry rolled from Leo’s arms, the man pushing himself up to rush to Barry, only to be slashed across the chest and shoved to the ground. Barry had rolled next to an 18th-century fence that had broken from the years of weather abuse. Sara rushed at him, about the attack him when Barry acted on instinct. He grabbed the broken bar, stabbing Sara through her stomach.

 

The woman backed up as she howled in pain, Rip at her side immediately, ripping the bar from her stomach. “When Central had been a small community these bars had been made by melted down silver,” Barry said, Leo, getting on his knees, shaking.

 

“Let's go, John!” Rip yelled, picking up Sara and running off with her, John already is gone.

 

“Leo?” Barry called, getting up and running to Leo's side. Leo held out a hand, stopping Barry in his tracks.

 

“Barry, he’s coming out.” Leo cried, curling in on himself. Barry unfroze, walking over to his boyfriend with a stern look, picking up his gun and putting it in his jacket. Kneeling down Barry helped Leo stand, the man looking over with white eyes. Barry swallowed as he cupped Leo’s cheeks.

 

“Are you still with me Snowflake?”

 

“Yes Bare.” Leo whimpered, eyes fading into a blue tint.

 

“Let's hurry home.” He said, grabbing Leo by the hand and dragging him towards his car.

  


Barry helped Leo into their bedroom, laying him down on the bed as his eyes went white again, fangs growing. He made a gagging noise as he curled in on himself, body shaking as he coughed. Barry watched with horror as he witnessed his boyfriend convulsing on their bed, blood covering the sheets from the wounds that didn’t heal. Kneeling down Barry pressed the back of his hand to Leo’s forehead, the man jerking in his spot. Looking up Leo gave Barry a push, knocking him off balance, Barry falling onto his butt.

 

“Barry! Run!” Leo cried, curling in even more as he resisted his bloodthirsty nature, but Barry stayed still, staring at his boyfriend clearly in pain. Standing Barry walked to the door without a word, shutting the door before he joined Leo on the bed. Wrapping his arms around him Barry tried to get him to calm down, holding Leo in his arm as much as he could. Leo just convulsed in Barry’s arms, the man waiting for him to calm so he could find out what he needed. Barry watched Leo, his body stilling as he stared at the wall, eyes still white. Leaning down Barry kissed the side of Leo’s temple, the vampire just staring.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Barry whispered into Leo’s ear as he removing his jacket. Leo turned his head at his boyfriend, Barry holding his forearm to the vampire, Leo’s mouth starting to salivate. “You need to feed, especially after that,” Barry whispered, rubbing his hand over the short tips of hair as the man drooled down his face. Leo couldn’t restrain himself and before Barry knew it Leo was in his arm, razor-sharp fangs cutting through his flesh. Barry looked away, feeling the piercing ache and the warm dripping of blood running down his arm. Leo didn’t try to smother the noises he made, the noises of a wild animal feeding from its prey. Barry petted his boyfriend back, the violent squeezing on his arms ceasing. Barry watched as Leo fed, blood smeared on his lips, eyes closed. It was like that for a few minutes, Leo just making gulping sounds as he drank. Barry watched as soon Leo pulled away, curling up on the younger’s lap, falling asleep as his body began to restore the damaged skin. He watched as the blood dripped from Leo’s lips onto the bedsheet, joined by his still bleeding arm. Once Barry knew Leo was asleep he snuck out of the bed, laying Leo’s head on a pillow. Cupping his arm Barry walked to the bathroom, running it under cold water. He dug through the medicine cabinet, grabbing medical gauze and a wrap. After bandaging himself up, Barry grabbed a washcloth, walking back into the bedroom to see Leo cuddling up to the pillow. Smiling Barry cleaned Leo’s face, the man’s eyes opening a little as the blood was cleaned from his lips.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.” He whispered, but Leo sat up on his elbow, pulling Barry down into a kiss.

 

“I love you.” He mumbled, laying back down. Barry smiled, hearing the front door click open. Standing straight Barry walked to the bedroom door, opening it to see Mick dragging a younger man into the house behind him.

 

“Mick?” Barry asked with a smirk, the man jumping as he saw the young man.

 

“Hey Bare, this is Ray.”

 

“Hi,” Ray said with a blush. “I dropped coffee in Mick’s lap.”

 

“I’m Barry, can you give us a minute. Mick’s room’s down the hall.” Nodding Ray hurried down the hall.

 

“Why not your place?”

 

“Your’s is cleaner and better. I’ve got updates for you.” He said, eyes going to the wrapping on Barry’s arm. Barry noticed him looking, hiding it.

 

“He was hungry. He’s asleep now.”

 

“I don’t like it Bare.” He said, looking passed Barry to Leo curled up on the bed.

 

“Go, have fun, then we’ll trade info.” Mick smiled, turning and following Ray down the hall, the door slamming shut. Turning Barry smiled at Leo, quietly shutting the door before taking off toward the hallway. He hadn’t felt much urge to look through his mother’s things, not since he and Leo had moved into their home together. Grabbing the rod, Barry hooked the string of the pull-down ladder down, climbing up to the attic. Swallowing Barry look into the musty old attic, seeing nothing but totes. He pulled himself into the cramped space, crawling to the only black tote amongst the red and blue ones. Opening up the tote the first thing he saw was his mother’s wardrobe, her bigger cross necklace laying neatly on the pile.

 

Taking it from the tote, he brushed off the dust it had collected from years of concealment. Smiling Barry looked under the uniform to see a picture of her mother with some of the other nuns from her days before him. He’d always been curious why his mother had never talked about her days at the Abbey she lived at in her younger years, it may have been because of his father. His mother had been a strong woman, but she’d always feared to talk about him, never telling Barry anything about him, except that after a while the true monster came out. Barry had been curious, but he didn’t need that kind of man in his life. His mother had taught him to pray when he was a young boy, for those that wouldn’t for themselves, for forgiveness, for protection. He prayed up until the end, when his mother was sick in bed, weak as could be, she still prayed. But she didn’t pray for her health, she knew she was beyond saving, she prayed for Barry, to never be alone in the world. A couple years later is when he met Leo, and he hadn’t been alone since then, he’d gotten a family with Mick and Leo.

 

Peeking into the tote again he saw his mother’s bible, bound and tied with a leather strap. Smiling Barry grabbed the Bible, placing the other thinks back as he laid it down in front of him. He hadn’t prayed since his mother had died, he was a bit rusty on his prayers, but you never truly forget something you were raised on.

  
  


When Leo awoke, the first thing to register was the smell of blood. Cracking his eyes he looked down, his clothes torn to pieces, blood on the bed sheets…except it smells different. His blood was bitter, the other was sweet. That’s when concern grew, the vampire looking around to see if he could find Barry. There was no sight of him, panic painting his face as he got up, ready to tear open the door when it opened to Barry. Leo broke down, running to his boyfriend and hugged him.

 

“I saw blood. I thought I’d killed you.” He cried into Barry’s shoulder, the younger man wrapping his arms around him, humming.

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine Snowflake,” Barry said, patting the back of Leo’s head.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I killed you.” He mumbled into Barry’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, until they heard the front door open and close, Leo, looking up. He looked passed Barry, seeing Mick in his boxers and heading toward the kitchen. Raising his eyebrow he looked at his boyfriend, Barry giving him a smirk.

 

“Mick got lucky.” He said playfully. Barry said as said man approached them with a sandwich.

 

“Have fun?”

 

“Flexible.” Mick smirk, Leo rolling his eyes.

 

“You have info?” Barry said, Mick’s eyes going wide.

 

“Yah, let me go grab my laptop,” Mick said, turning and walking back to his room. Leo looked down, about the grab Barry’s hand when he saw the wrap on his arm. Grabbing him by his wrist, Leo unwrapped the bandage, immediately seeing the fang marks. His face dropped, looking up at Barry with terror in his eyes.

 

“I attacked you?” He assumed, Barry, using his free hand to grab Leo’s hand, smiling at the man.

 

“No. This is your lifestyle right now, so until we find a cure, I’ll happily feed you.” He said, pulling his arm free and cupping Leo, cheeks.

 

“I don’t like doing that Bare.” He mumbled, leaning into the man's hands, neither spotting Mick approaching.

 

“Just until we figure it out Snowflake,” Barry said, pulling Leo into a short kiss, the man smiling as he pulled away.

 

“Okay.” He said, eyes shining at Barry as the younger released his cheeks. Mick dragged their attention to him as he opened his laptop, a screen of faces popping up to face them. The face that was on the screen made Leo’s blood freeze and Barry’s boil. The bright smile of Sara was displayed on the bright screen, bright blue eyes staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Barry saw the lights become brighter as he broke through the water, noise returning to his ears. He looked over, seeing his mom looking at him proudly as the priest helped Barry out of the pool of water, his robe sticking to him. _

  
  


_ Barry walked out, holding his mother's hand as they walked to her car in the church parking lot. “Why did I have to get baptized again?” _

 

_ “It’s too keep your wards up, protect you from the evil that tries to claim you.” _

 

_ “How do you know there are things like that mom?” _

 

_ “My bible, it tells me of every enemy the Lord will have us fight in life Barry.” _

 

_ “Monsters like dad?” Barry asked as they reached the car. Nora stopped, looking down at her car keys. _

 

_ “Monsters come in every shape and form, and they know how to manipulate people. They’re all around, you just never know who you’re with.” _

 

_ “I hope my person isn’t like dad,” Barry mumbled, climbing into the car. “Do you think dad would have loved me?” Barry asked, looking over at his mother, the woman looking ahead, hands tight around her steering wheel. _

 

_ “People like your dad can’t love...in another life, maybe.” She said, Barry, looking down at his hands, body tensing as the car started. _

 

“So you’ve met her?” Mick asked, sitting at the dining room table, now clothed. He was looking at the missing girl, presumed dead for the last five years, Sara Lance. Among her picture was a story, her girlfriend had reported her missing after she had failed to come home. There had been a group of people that had gone missing around that time, Rip has been one, though his name was Michael.

 

“Pain in my ass,” Barry said, glaring at the woman’s grin on the screen. “It looks like there might be a pattern of missing people. I got a friend that works at CCPD that can help us.” Barry said, looking at Leo, who groaned.

 

“Not Ralph, please not Ralph.” He mumbled, Barry, smiling like he’d been caught stealing from the cookie jar. “God I hate him.” Leo groaned.

 

“I hate Ralph Dibny!” Leo groaned as they walked out of the elevator of the police station, the older man hiding behind sunglasses and a hat. “He’s always flirting with you and trying to get in your pants.”

 

“He’s a good guy, that’s just how he is. Trust in me okay.” Barry said as he turned, cupping Leo’s cheeks. The other man melted in his hands, looking at him with a loving smile.

 

“I trust you, Barry, it’s Dibny I don’t trust,” Leo said as they walked into the precinct tables, Ralph smirking up at them as they walked in.

 

“Hey, Darhk. Coming in for a visit with West?” He said, his red pen resting against his bottom lip.

 

“Actually, I’m here to see you about some missing person cases. I think they might have something to do with Leo’s death.” Ralph patted the seat across from him, Barry took it as Leo glared from behind his glasses, Ralph looking at him for a brief moment. 

 

“Who’s this?” He asked, leaning close to Barry.

 

“This is Leon, he’s Leo’s cousin,” Barry said, and that was all the attention Leo received. Ralph turned to face his computer, smirking at Barry.

 

“Who are we looking for?” Ralph asked as he opened up the precinct database.

 

“John Constantine, Sara Lance.” Ralph typed away, smiling as he took a peek at Barry, Leo glaring.

 

“Sara Lance. Daughter of Police Captain Quentin Lance, she was reported missing by her girlfriend five years ago. She disappeared on her way home from her karate practice. Her bag was found in a ditch off the side of the road, there have been a few sightings, but they’re false alarms. John Constantine. Not much on him, except that he was a priest at the Church of St. Dominic in Keystone. He disappeared 26 years ago with another priest, the police thought it was a hate crime, but the bodies were never found.”

 

“Who was the other priest?” Barry asked, leaning closer to Ralph to see the screen. Ralph typed a bit but hit a dead end. 

 

“No idea. The name has been deleted from the records or wasn’t included. You may need to visit the church itself if you want, but you might not find anyone. It’s been abandoned for 10 years.” Ralph sat back, hands behind his head.

 

“Thank you, Ralph,” Barry said as Leo glared at the cop, who leaned forward, placing a hand on Barry’s knee.

 

“If you need anything you can ask me.” He said with a smirk, Leo having enough and grabbing Barry by the arm. 

 

“That’s all we need.” He said, pulling Barry away from the man, all the way to the elevator.

 

“Leo, that was uncalled for!” Barry yelled as soon as the door’s shut.

 

“You were letting him hang on you!” Leo growled. 

 

“No! You’ve always just been jealous of him. I wish you could trust me more!” Barry yelled, walking out of the elevator as the doors opened. Leo followed him out, glaring as he followed behind him.

 

“He always tried to take you from me. I know I’m not much Bare, but this is all I can offer.” Leo said as Barry walked out of the police station, Barry ignoring him the rest of the way home.

 

Once they had gotten in Leo began again, grabbing Barry by the shoulder. “Look at me!” He growled, Barry, shoving him.

 

“You don’t dictate who I talk to! I asked you to trust me! But you can’t can you! You think I sleep around with anyone that bats an eye at me! I love you, but you’re becoming hard to deal with!” 

 

“He never understands that you’re mine! He takes whoever he wants and I am sick and tired of him messing with our relationship!”

 

“I am not yours! You have no reason to think I’d cheat on you. This is the same fight over and over again Leo! I don’t get why you’re so jealous of Ralph! He’s just being a friend!”

 

“Did you sleep with him when I died?” Barry was struck by surprise, his mouth dropping open as tears came to his eyes.

 

“Fuck you! I should have, you probably did!” Leo growled, eyes going white as he shoved Barry, the young man hitting the wall with a loud thud. Barry’s body went limp, Leo’s eyes immediately changing back to their soft blue, concern on his face.

 

“Bare?” He mumbled, looking at Barry laying on the floor. Kneeling down Leo crawled to Barry’s side, hands shaking as he turned Barry onto his back. He leaned down, listening carefully to Barry, relieved when he heard breathing. He cradled the youngers head as he lifted him into his arms, curling up with him on the floor as he stared in horror at what he’d just done.

  
  
  


Mick sat at Jitter’s, researching all he could on the people that had confronted Barry and Leo. He couldn’t find much on them alive before they disappeared and joined the bloodsuckers. Suddenly arms wrapped around him, the man turning with a fist raised, only to be caught by lips. Wide eyes he saw Ray as he pulled away, a big smirk on his face. 

 

“Hey.” He said, Mick’s eyes wide, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Hi,” Mick mumbled in shock as Ray sat next to him, sitting two coffees down.

 

“So are you free tonight? I was kind of hoping we could go out and have a nice date, maybe continue where we left off?” He whispered, his hand running up Mick’s thigh, the man staring wide-eyed at him. It took a moment before Ray seemed to pick up what he was thinking. “Oh, you don’t want that kind of relationship. Okay, sorry.” He stood, about to walk away when Mick’s body moved by itself, grabbing Ray’s wrist.

 

The man spun around, looking back as Mick rose to his feet. Mick seemed to surprise himself as he stood. “Don’t go.” He said, Ray, smiling at him as he returned to his seat, joined by Mick. “Look. Earlier was kind of a one-time thing, but...maybe we could make it a regular thing?”

 

“Take me on a date,” Ray said, batting his eyes. Mick smirked, looking at his watch.

 

“What about now? Ray looked at him dumbfounded but smiled as he nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Ray said, grabbing Mick’s hand.

  
  


Barry woke up to the light of dusk beating in from outside, a groan escaping him. His head hurt, the last few hours a blur. A hand was brushing through his hair, Barry cracking his eyes to see Leo looking down at him with concern fading to relief. “Hey Bare. Are you okay?” Leo asked, Barry, blinking as he thought for a moment before speaking up. 

 

“What happened Snowflake?” Barry asked, sitting up, much to Leo’s comfort.

 

“We were fighting and I lost control. I shoved you, you hit the wall. How are you feeling?”

 

“My head hurts,” Barry mumbled, hanging on Leo.

 

“Let me grab you an aspirin,” Leo whispered, but Barry wouldn’t pull away, nuzzling against his boyfriend.

 

“It’s okay,” Barry mumbled, Leo, breaking down and pulling him into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry Bare! God, I’m you and it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault.” Barry whispered to his lover, rubbing up and down his back. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I love you Bare.” He bawled, Barry kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry I’m like this! I’m sorry I’m a monster.”

 

“You’re not a monster. We’ll get through this like everything else.” Barry said, laying back on the bed. He sang to Leo to calm down, the man listening as he cried, soon quieting.

 

“Do you think that we can make this work if there's no cure, can we live together like this? You feed me, dealing with my outbreaks.”

 

“Yes. I will never leave you Leonard Snart, no matter what, I will not give you up to this world without a fight. If I have to face off to every vampire then I will because I love you, Leo.”

 

“I love you too Bare,” Leo said, closing his eyes and listened as Barry began to sing again. 

  
  


Barry waited ten minutes to make sure Leo was asleep before he slipped out of bed, walking to the attic, pulling down the stairs, and climbing into the dark room. He crawled to his mother’s bible out, staring at the old, worn book. “Mom, if you can hear me, please lead me to a cure for Leo. I don’t know what I’m doing.” He said, opening the Bible to see a note written in his mother’s handwriting.

 

_ “In the moment of darkness may the Lord's rays of light ride over you like Joan,  _

 

_ Love, mom.”  _ Barry turned the page, not thinking too much about it as he noticed scribbles in the Bible, some in her writing, the others from unknown people. Skimming through Barry stopped on a page, red ink he saw a passage in Latin, the young man staring at it until his eyes hurt. Hearing shuffling Barry sealed the book, placing it back into the bucket. He went to hide it at the bottom when his fingers hit a velvet box. Grabbing it Barry opened it to see two silver rings and bracelets, hiding the box in his pocket.

 

“Barry!” He heard Leo yell, Barry, crawling to the attic door, climbing out. As he climbed down the ladder hands grabbed him by the waist, helping him down the rest of the way. “What were you doing up there?” Leo asked as Barry spun around him, Barry leaning against him.

 

“Just looking through my mom's things, didn’t find much.” He said, pulling Leo into a short kiss.

 

“Okay. How’s your head?”

 

“I’ll be fine Snowflake. Let’s go make dinner.” Barry said, pulling Leo towards the kitchen, the older man smirking behind him.

  
  


Ray sat at Le Rogue, foot tapping as he looked at his watch. He’d left Jitters under the impression that they’d meet at the restaurant around eight, of course, Ray got their ten minutes early to get a spot only to find out Mick had made reservations. Now it was ten minutes past now and Ray was starting to feel discouraged, that is until a bouquet of flowers appeared in his face. At first, he expected his allergies to go off, but then he realized they weren’t real, Ray looking up to see Mick smiling.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Ray smiled, taking the flowers. “I know you mentioned being allergic to real ones, so I hope these are better.” 

 

“They’re beautiful Mick. I got wine, I didn’t know what you wanted.”

 

“That’s fine,” Mick said, sitting down.

 

“So Ray, what do you do for work?”

 

“I’m a secretary for a family business. I’m on vacation right now...forced actually.”

 

“We’ll hopefully we can get to know each other a little better.” Mick smiled, attention drag to the waiter approaching them, not noticing Ray’s smile fall.

 


End file.
